Halloween Night
by Saikura-Chan
Summary: Halloween is soon and even though Kouichi asks him to, Kouji refuses to dress up in a costume. He quickly changes his mind though when he is told that everyone else and Takuya is going too though... Takouji COMPLETE!
1. what to be?

A/N: Hey, I'm new here and this is my first fanfic! -^­_^- I'm not much of an author, I actually prefer to draw but I'll write whenever I get an idea for a fanfic. As far as this fanfic, I strongly doubt that they celebrate Halloween in Japan, but I always see fanart of the chosen children in costumes and decided to go ahead and write this. Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames. Tanoshimo! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon frontier or any other season for that matter 

Oh yeah, this'll be in Kouji's POV

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

~-~Halloween Night~-~

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

"Come on Kouji!" urged my older twin brother, who was obviously getting tired of my turning down and repetitive "no's"

"No Kouichi! I won't do it! I've said it before and I'll say it again, I am not going to dress up in any costume!" I said, growing annoyed by his continuous asking.

It was a week before Halloween and Kouichi had been asking me all day to please go celebrate with him that year, costume included. I'd go with him alright, but heck no did I want to get into a costume. I hadn't done that since I was 6 years old, and now I am 11. No, it was just childish and embarrassing, of course I was willing to oblige if maybe a certain someone comes along too…

"But Kouji, everyone else is coming with me! Junpei, Tomoki, Izumi and definitely Takuya!" He said in frustration. 

That last name, I wished he hadn't said it. I felt my cheeks beginning to warm up, but quickly kept it under control. "Well, if Takuya and everyone else is coming, I guess I might…" I had quickly added in everyone else as to not single out Takuya, I still had not told anyone about my feelings, I mean how could I? I really did like him and though thought that the way he was so funny and buoyant was really cute. I really did want to spend some more time with the facetious brunette, make him laugh and smile and be able to tell him how I felt. After that, how could I say no to what Kouichi was asking me? 

"Fine," I finally answered, "but don't expect me to be a vampire or anything silly!" I added quickly. I still did not want to be embarrassed and now I had to think about what I would dress up as…

"Arigatou, Kouji!" Kouichi exclaimed. Geez, I guess he really wanted to catch up on all of our lost time together. He then left to go home and help out his mom while I got down to doing my homework. There was still a week left to Halloween, I was pretty sure I could come up with something in time…

* * * *

Time seems to go by fast when I really don't want it to. I had two days left, and still no costume. I had already taken the liberty of asking everyone else about their costumes hoping to get inspiration but failing. Junpei was going to be a magician, Izumi a fairy princess, Tomoki a train conductor (A/N: think about the people dressed in overalls and white and blue striped shirts and hats), Kouichi had already told about being a vampire, and Takuya was going to be a heroic warrior. 

I felt myself beginning to blush as I thought of Takuya again. It was rather cute to picture Takuya in some kind of warrior outfit; he always wanted to be the leader or hero. I sighed as I just dropped to my bed face-down, I just couldn't think of anything, it was difficult. I turned my self over and looked around my room, hoping for something, anything to send a spark to my head. My room was mostly barren and plain and seemed at a loss for inspiring anything. 

I was about to give up when my eyes rested upon the V-Jump magazine that Kouichi had left on my dresser the day before. I usually did not read comics or stuff like that, but heck it was the only thing that could possibly help me right now. I grabbed the magazine off of my dresser and began to flip through it, hoping to find what I was looking for. I kept on flipping through the magazine for a while now and was nearing the end of it. I began to think that I wouldn't find anything when it finally showed up. It was simple, went along with what I could do and I actually kind of liked it. 2 days might just be enough time to pull this off after all…

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

A/N (KG): and for me too, I actually started writing this a week ago, but I got lazy and couldn't get to my computer to type it up so now I'm cut down to 2 days. Short chapter, I know and I'm trying to pull it together before Halloween. I was finally able to work out the other costumes, but Kouji's is the one giving me trouble...

Kouji: Of course I am! I don't belong in any kind of costume!!

KG: Oh come on, I know there must be something that would do! :: begins to rummage through Shonen Jump issues and Manga books:: I think I've got it! Let's see how it works out…until then, Sayonara!


	2. Halloween!

A/N (KG): I'm back, and have finally figured out Kouji's costume, I know I might've messed it up with some of the other costumes I came up with, but I tried the best I could. But I definitely like the Kouichi-vampire one, I have a pretty good mental picture of it, I even think it looks kind of cute, maybe I'll decide to put it into paper sometime, but for now, my top priority is trying to pull this fanfic together and create some kind of plot. Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm glad you liked it the first chapter. To GemmaniGirl I fully intend to try to update often on this one, I won't quit on it even if Halloween's over and your thoughts seemed to concur with mine, you'll see what I mean ^__^ and to kellyQ, thanks, I'm really trying to make this work.

Kouji: KG does not own Digimon or any other anime shows and I still don't want to be put into a costume! ::glares::

KG: Cool it already! I'm sure you'll at least be okay with the one I choose out! ^^;; Read and Review please!

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

~-~Halloween Night~-~

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

I definitely had enough time to pull together my costume and actually began to look forward to being in it, or was it just because I knew that Takuya would be overjoyed at seeing me in it? I really didn't know, but either way looked forwards to tomorrow evening. Kouichi was overjoyed when I had returned his V-jump, not because of the magazine but because I had told him about my costume, and he even helped me begin my costume and get the prop I needed for it. That evening I couldn't really think about anything else but tomorrow. My father noticed my excitement during dinnertime and asked me about what was going on. 

"Kouichi invited me and my friends to spend Halloween with him tomorrow," said quickly, to avoid any questions that I feared he would ask. "He even helped me with my costume," I added. 

"Hmm… I see, but you haven't celebrated Halloween since you were 6 and even then, when I asked you, you would decline and say that it was embarrassing and childish. What makes you want to go now? Is it just to spend some time with Kouichi after all these years or are actually going to have fun again?" Whew... I had expected him to ask if I wanted go because of liking someone, I had planned to go with Kouichi at first, but without the costume. After Kouichi had mentioned Takuya, I decided to go but adding in the costume. 

"Yeah, Kouichi and I have a lot to catch up on and besides, I also want to spend time with my friends," I answered and beginning to eat my dinner quickly as to avoid any other possible questions. 

"Well, if that's the case, maybe you would like to sleep over at Kouichi's home, if it is okay with him and his mother first of course." Suggested my father, "I am actually going to be very busy tomorrow anyway and your mom was invited to a party and was feeling bad about leaving you alone or taking you along and boring you so if you can, this actually works out great." I must have looked at him awestruck or something because he asked, "well, wouldn't that work fine for you? You did say that you wanted to catch up on spending time with Kouichi and spend time with your friends." 

I quickly shook off my surprise and stopped staring and told him that I thought that it was a great idea. I quickly finished my dinner and went over to the phone to call Kouichi to ask for permission to spend the night at his house tomorrow, of which I was sure he'd say yes to. 

"Hello? Kimura Residence." Of course, Kouichi was polite as always.

"Hey Kouichi, it's Kouji!" I said to get him to drop the polite act.

"Oh hey there, sorry about that," He knew how that act annoyed me so he always apologizes afterwards, sometimes I would tease him a bit about it, but I was too excited about the sleepover to stop right now. 

"Yeah, don't worry about it, my dad said that he'd let me sleep over tomorrow and told me to ask for permission first. It's okay, ne?" I asked, pretty much knowing what the answer to my question would be. 

"Of course Kouji! You know my mom loves it when you come to visit! Hey, I have an idea, why don't I invite everyone to sleep over, Izumi can sleep in a separate area from us since she's the only girl and I think she'd prefer it that way." I chuckled at this statement as I recalled all the times that Izumi had complained about her being touched or something and knowing that Kouichi was right.

"Yeah, that would be great Kouichi! After all, we haven't been together like that since we got back from the digital world or even talked much about our adventures…" I thought about myself again as I said those words, the old me would never be planning on doing this or even be talking to Kouichi on the phone right now at all. I've changed, more than I thought, and it was all thanks my experiences in the Digital World, to Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, Kouchi and Takuya. Especially Takuya, he was the one who had changed me the most, he always tried to get to me, no matter how much I would push him away. I guess that's also made me like him so much, he was the first one that was able to reach me with my defenses up. 

"I'll call the others right now and tell them!" exclaimed Kouichi, breaking my train of thoughts, geez, I always chose the worst times to think these days.

"Ja ne, Kouji and see you tomorrow at 4 'kay?" 

"Wait, Kouichi, I'll call Takuya and tell him about the sleepover, okay?" right after I said that I scowled, I couldn't believe that I had just let those words slip out of my mouth without thinking. Kouichi could probably figure out my feelings now. 

"…Kouji and don't worry. If you're so worried I won't tell anyone, you know you can trust me," He replied. I knew what he said was true, Kouichi was the last person who would ever reveal my personal feelings or secrets and I immediately regretted not having told him sooner.

"I know Kouichi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want to tell anyone." I told him, hoping he wasn't upset or anything.

"I understand, just know you can tell me anything, that's what long-lost twin brothers are for, ne?" I smiled, that was Kouichi fir you, he was always so understanding and trustworthy.

"Right, so I'll see you and the others tomorrow!"

"Right, Sayonara," and I heard the phone click. Time to call Takuya I reminded myself as I stared at the phone in my hand. I dialed his phone number and waited impatiently as the phone dialed and rang, waiting for Takuya to pick up at the other end. 

"Hello, this is Takuya Kanbara," Takuya finally answered after the sixth ring.

"Late and slow as usual aren't you?" 

"Hey Kouji! How ya been buddy?" I blushed beet-red as he said that, he was always being silly and cute.

"I've been f-fine, Takuya" I stuttered as I talked because I suddenly had a hard time finding my voice, " Um, K-kouichi was wondering if you could come over t-to his house t-tomorrow for a sleepover, everyone else is c-coming too..." Damn, why couldn't my voice stay calm when I needed it too?

"A sleepover? That's cool and we can talk about the digital world and our adventures, it'll be just like old times!" he responded excitedly. God, I wished that he would stop being so cute; a mental picture of him grinning kept on forcing itself into my mind. No Kouji! Keep focused! You can't melt right now even though he's being so darn cute…

"Aauugh!" I yelled, lucky for Takuya, I was holding the phone away from my face or his eardrums probably would've exploded. 

"Whoa! What is up with you Kouji?!" Great, just great…

"Nothing, I've just got a bad headache," I said quickly. 

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow then and be sure to take some serious pain killers, that headache must be killing you!" he added.

"Sure, 'till tomorrow then," I said, then slowly hung up the phone. How was I ever gonna survive that sleepover? 

* * * * *

Halloween night, at long last. The day seemed to end forever. I quickly sprinted home from school and tossed my bookbag into my closet then got out my costume: A samurai. I found a section on Rurouni Kenshin and decided that a samurai like him would be the best thing to dress up as, I mean samurais were cool and fought with swords, I knew a bit of kendo and he didn't look silly (A/N: at least in the posters). I had found an outfit like his, red robe-like top and white "pants" and Kouichi had found me a sword, not real of course, but it looked real enough. I quickly changed into this, painted on a quick x-shaped scar on my left cheek and with a quick "sayonara" to my dad and step-mom, I had left for Kouichi's house. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

KG: So ends chapter 2! What do you think about Kouji's outfit, I mostly liked the idea since he knows kendo and samurais are cool. I hope you see what I meant before, Gemmani. 

Kouji: at least you did make me a samurai… but still! I don't stutter!

KG: Aaaw, but you're so kawaii when you get like that!

Kouji……….-_-U

KG: I intend to keep this going, tell me what you think! Until next time, Sayonara!


	3. Ai

KG: Hora! Second chapter came up pretty quick, ne? I just finished it last night. I'm just so excited about writing my first fanfic, and plus I've just been feeling pretty hyped up lately. Anyways, I'll try to update this often since my chapters are kind of short, and I'm left with only today and tomorrow if I can actually finish this before Halloween's over… but thanks to all of those who read or reviewed, it really encourages me to keep going!

Kouji: ::Caution:: when KG gets like this, she can ramble on forever…

KG: Hey! I'm just being thankful to everyone!

Kouji: Whatever. Anyways KG doesn't own digimon, no matter how much she wishes she could.

KG: I know, I know…and without further ado, the story!

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

~-~Halloween Night~-~ chapter 3

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

I walked down the streets, and looked for Kouichi's house; he had a lot of other people were already in costumes as well. I noticed witches, werewolves, anime characters and a lot of other things too.  I had forgotten how I had always used to look forward to this day before. I would always be delighted by the idea of going out to be something else I wasn't for the day, how those feelings had been gone for so long… 

         My thoughts were beginning to take over me again so I didn't sense someone coming up to me from behind. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and recognized the voice of the person it belonged to.

         "Hey there, Buddy! Nice costume, it looks cool! You're heading to Kouichi's house too, right?" I was immediately overcome by warm, feverish feeling from all the blood rushing to my face. He was in his costume and looked even better and cuter than what I had imagined.  He wore a red armor chest plate that had golden-colored outlines around the edges with a light blue stone in the center over a loose long sleeved cotton shirt that had the sleeves tucked into the brown gloves he always wore, he even had matching shoulder plates that seemed similar to the ones agnimon had.  Not to mention he also draped a cloth the color of his hat over himself and around his neck as a cape.  I had to look away to hide my now beet-red face as he continued smiling. There was no way I could hide my face for long so I struggled to stop blushing and think straight or else I knew I would start stuttering again. 

         "Yeah, we're almost there," I said finally able to look at him, whew, no stutters. Why was he looking at me like that? I hadn't stuttered so now what? 

         "Kouji, are you okay? You look kind of red. Are you sick?" Chikushi! My face was still red! 

"No! I'm just fine; it was just warm in my house before I left!" Nice excuse, I thought, hoping he'd buy it. Instead of what I had expected, he put his hand on my head, which only caused my blushing to rise again. Why did he have to be so concerned?

"Kouji, you feel feverish, let's hurry on to Kouichi's house and get you something cold to cool you down!" he grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards Kouichi's house. His hand, it was gloved, but still warm and soft, yet I could still feel Takuya's strength all the same, it was comforting and supportive. I was overcome with feelings I wasn't used to and it was too much for me, I began to feel dizzy, I just hoped that we would reach Kouichi's house before I…

Too late. I just passed out, Takuya holding my hand in his.

 *                                 *                                     *                                   *                                      *                                      *                                                                          

When I came to, I was lying down on a couch, Kouichi's couch and I was looking up into two blurry faces, Kouichi's and Takuya's faces. 

"Kouji, are you okay? After you passed out I carried you over here and Kouichi got you a damp towel for your head. That must be some fever you're working up to have fainted like that! I'll go and get you some cold water to drink!" and with that Takuya dashed off into the kitchen for the water, leaving Kouichi and I alone to talk.

"It wasn't because of a fever, was it?" questioned my twin.

"No, I was just overwhelmed," I said then I began to explain to Kouichi what had happened and just why I had passed out, even though he knew that part already.

Kouichi lay back in his chair with his eyes closed and seemed to think for a minute, "Kouji, I think you should just get it over with and tell him how you feel. It's not easy, but would sure make things a lot easier." He was right, and I knew it. But that was not something I could just blurt out, I just needed the right moment and to have my courage worked up. 

"You're right, Kouichi. I'll tell him, but when that special moment comes along…"

"Here's you water Kouji!" the active brunette had just burst into the room and was holding a glass of cold water all right, but the problem was he had been so anxious about the water being cold, that he had poured in mostly ice and hardly any water. 

Kouichi shook his head and seemed to chuckle, "Takuya, I know you want Kouji to cool down but you really can't expect for him to gulp down ice!" 

Takuya looked at the glass as if though he hadn't realized before and seemed to slightly blush out of embarrassment. "Gomen, you're right, I'll go get some more water!" Then he dashed off and headed for the kitchen again. 

Kouichi continued to chuckle under his breath then looked to me, "you really should just tell him, I think he feel the same way. I haven't told you, but he was really worried about you when you fainted, he suggested making you comfortable and everything, he really seems to care about you" and with that, he left to put on his own costume.

I continued to lay on the couch for a few more minutes, thinking over what Kouichi had just told me, "I think he feels the same way" kept on repeating in my mind. Did he really? Could Takuya actually like me back? Well, he was always friendly and warm towards me, but he was with everyone else too… I grew frustrated with my thinking and decided that I should go and tell him right now, while I still had the chance.   I grabbed the towel off of my forehead and walked into the kitchen. Takuya was filling up the glass with water when I walked in and stopped abruptly when I walked towards him. 

"Don't worry Kouji, I'm almost done…" He said, not noticing that water was spilling over the rim of the glass.

"Um, Takuya, I think you had better close the faucet first…" I mentioned to him.

"Huh? Oh man!" Takuya quickly shut off the running water and used a cloth to wipe the glass dry. "Here you go, hope it'll cool you down," He said as he handed me the glass.

"Thanks, but I'm feeling better now," I said, setting the glass on the countertop. I paused for a second before speaking again, "Takuya, I need to tell you something… I lo-"

_"Ding-Dong!"_

"I'll get it!" shouted Kouichi as he emerged in his vampire costume, a black suit over a black vest, over a white long-sleeved collared shirt, with black pants, a cape and to top it all off, some fangs. Takuya and I both looked over to see who had arrived, although we both already knew. Kouichi ran over to the door and opened it. It was Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei in their costumes, figures. 

"Hey guys!" Junpei greeted, in his magician's outfit, "sorry if we're a little late but Izumi dropped her stuff and we had to pick it up again."

"Hey! Well, I couldn't just leave my stuff on the street!" complained Izumi, in her puffy, lacey pink dress with wings.

"But it didn't have to be so much!" piped up Tomoki who was dressed in his blue overalls and matching striped shirt and hat.

"It's okay, just leave your sleeping bags and clothes on the couch," said Kouichi.

The others started organizing their stuff while I was still I the kitchen with Takuya, who just looked at me, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Never mind," I said as I walked over to the couch, an opportunity to tell Takuya how I felt, lost. I didn't bring anything along with me except for a bag since Kouichi had offered to let me borrow a sleeping bag and some extra clothes. I had nothing to do so until the others were ready to leave; I just stood around and waited for the others to finish their organizing, and for another chance to talk to Takuya to come up again.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

KG: I think I might have lost my direction in this chapter -.-u but I'll try to get back on track. I think I might actually wrap this up on the next chapter. I know the chapters are short, I apologize. Happy Halloween and please read and review. Arigatou!


	4. Aishiteruyo

KG: Happy Halloween to all you readers, I'm really enjoying writing and am also trying my best to make this story as enjoyable as I possibly can.

Kouji: I guess so… 

KG: Would you please do the disclaimer?

Kouji: ::sighs:: KG doesn't own digimon or any of its characters. 

KG: ^__^ right! Now on with the story!

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

~-~Halloween Night~-~Chapter 4

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Once everyone had finished organizing their belongings we left Kouichi's house and began to head for the houses two streets down. As we approached the first doorstep, my old feelings began to rise up and cloud my mind again. Why am I doing this? This is embarrassing! I was beginning to doubt myself and glanced over at Takuya. That glance was all it took to clear my mind. I'm here to celebrate and have fun with my brother and friends. I'm also here to spend time with Takuya and see him laugh and smile, I reminded myself mentally. Once we were at the door thrust out my bag along with everyone else.

"_Trick or treat!_" we chorused together. A happy and almost eager feeling began to come over me. I faintly recognized it as the same feeling I had 5 years ago, and I enjoyed it. A young, blonde woman holding a large bowl answered the door. She looked at us and smiled happily. 

"I love your costumes guys! They're so cute!! Especially you two with the samurai and warrior!" she cried while pointing at Takuya and me. Cute? Well, I thought Takuya definitely looked cute in his costume, but me? I didn't really think so. I glanced over at Takuya for a brief moment and found that he was glancing at me too, red in the face. I quickly looked away because I felt myself beginning to blush as well.

"Erm, Arigatou," I replied while staring at my feet. I heard Takuya mutter what also sounded like "Arigatou" but I wasn't sure. The lady dropped some sweets into our bags and we continued on our way. We walked up and down the streets for a couple of hours, received many compliments and sweets and then began to head back to Kouichi's house at around nine. I actually enjoyed stopping door-to-door, it was undeniably fun to do so. I was glancing into my bag, there was no way I would keep this stuff though, I wasn't the type of person that was inclined towards having so many sweets. I shot a glance over at Takuya, who was also looking into his bag and grinning, looking happy and content. Of course, Taku-chan looves sweets and stuff like that. Then it hit me, I knew what to do next.

"Takuya?"

"Hmm? Nani?"

"Here," I held my bag out to him, "these are all yours, you can eat them all or share them with Shinya."

"Nani!? But Kouji, these are yours, you should be the one sharing them with _your_ brother, not me!" he exclaimed as he began to blush once again.

"No, I want you to have them. Besides, Kouichi doesn't eat many sweets, he already has enough, I eat them even less than he does so they're for you," I stated simply.

He hesitated for a while, but finally accepted the bag and had an expression his face that I could not recognize. He looked happy quizzical and something else, kind of like a "floaty" sort of expression. I was just glad that he was happy.

"Arigatou, Kou-ch- I-I mean Kouji," his face was now a blushing furious shade of scarlet. He looked so cute, I smiled at him.

"Dou itashimashite," I realized that Kouichi was right; I definitely had to tell him how I felt if he felt the same way.

We walked into the living room and organized the bags in the corner and each went off to change into our PJ's. Izumi changed in Kouichi's mom's room. The rest of us guys just changed in Kouichi's room. We then all got out our sleeping bags and spread them on Kouichi's floor, it was a bit tight, but we fit. Izumi walked in, wearing a light lavender long-sleeved top and matching pants. She settled herself on the bed, she was going to sleep in a different room but came in to talk for a while anyways. 

Junpei had a matching yellow long-sleeve top and bottom with a blue collar. I borrowed some midnight blue PJ's from Kouichi and he wore a black and gray-collared one. Takuya was wearing a red and orange PJ's. We all settled into our sleeping bags and began discussing our adventures in the digital world. We all wished we still had our D-scanners as memoirs, but we didn't. We just talked, preserving the wonderful times we had, how Bokomon would always lecture and Neemon just fool around. We continued talking and laughing until about midnight. We all said our goodnights, Izumi left the room and we turned off the lights. I crossed my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, thinking. It had been fun day, but I still had not been able to tell Takuya how I felt. 

I couldn't sleep and lay awake for about an hour, staring at the blank ceiling and listening to Kouichi's light breathing. He had placed his sleeping bag next to mine and Takuya was on the other side of Junpei, who was on my other side. I heard crumpling sound and saw Takuya's outline as he got up and opened the door to exit the room. I waited for a few moments, debating whether I should I follow him or not. After a few more minutes, I made up my mind and finally stood up and trailed after him. I slowly walked down the dimly lit hallway and heard the sound of water running. I turned and headed into the kitchen. Takuya was getting glass of water, and had not heard me yet. I walked, still thinking about what I should say.

_"Creaak!"_Just great…

Takuya spun around and faced me, "Kouji! Um, what are you doing here are you feeling sick again?" He had left the water running and overfilled the glass for the second time today. The water flowed over the glass rim and onto Takuya's hand.

"Huh? Whoa!" Takuya realized his mistake and began to nervously fumble around with the faucet. His hand kept slipping, but he finally got it closed and dried off the glass. 

I couldn't help but chuckle at his clumsiness, he seemed to have heard me since his face quickly became a deep red. 

"Um, so if you're feeling fine then what is it?" he questioned.

I stopped chuckling, now _I_ was the one blushing, "Takuya, I need to tell you something important…"

"Um, well, I do too Kouji, but you go first."

"No, I want you to go first," I already had a good idea of what he was about to say, but still, I did not want to confess my feelings for him unless I was sure that he truly felt the same way…

"Um, well I, I…" he stammered, he was visibly far more nervous than I, he couldn't even complete his sentence. Takuya shut his eyes, "A-a-aishiteruyo, Kouji! I love you! I have ever since we were in the digital world. If you don't feel the same way, I'll understand, but could we still be friends?"

He really did feel the same way! "Taku-chan, I love you too! I was worried that you wouldn't feel the same way!" I ran over to the brunette and threw my arms around his neck. I lay my head on his chest and just stayed, there finally having what I had wanted for so long. Takuya seemed surprised for a minute, but soon he put his arms around me too. We stayed like that for a while, not wanting it to end. But there was something missing, I soon figured out what it was. 

I looked up into his deep drown eyes, used my hands to pull his face in closer to mine. He seemed to have understood I what I was trying to do because he moved in closer as well. My lips rested on his and his on mine. It felt soft and tasted sweet and I knew he was just as happy as I was. I spotted Kouichi out of the corner of my eye, he smiled at me and walked away. Takuya finally broke the kiss and gasped, I couldn't really blame him, I felt the same way. 

He gasped for air, "You haven't by any chance ever done that before, have you?"

"No, of course not. Why?" I questioned while gasping for air.

"Because you do a pretty good job at it," he said, "by the way, you do know that you really did look cute in that samurai costume, ne? It's just so like you, actually I'm surprised that you dressed up at all!"

"Well, I wanted to make you happy so I could see your smile. Anyways, you were the one who caused me to pass out when you showed up in that warrior costume!" I teased.

"You really scared me to death when you did that! I didn't know what I would've done if you really were burning up… promise that you won't leave me?"

"Baka! Of course I won't leave you, but if you two time me, you'll pay!" I teased, regaining my old attitude again. 

"Well, then I guess I have nothing to worry about," he joked, kissing me again. I didn't want him to stop, but I knew that the kitchen wasn't a good place for this. I unwillingly broke away from Takuya. "What's wrong?"

"Takuya, I don't think we should do this right now, someone could just walk in and see us," I explained, pointing towards the kitchen doorway,

"Good point, and we should get back to sleep, after all I don't want to see you all baggy eyed in the morning," he teased, while gently poking my cheek.

"Ha, ha stop that! It tickles!" I exclaimed as quietly as I could while brushing his hand away.

"Fine, then let's go back to sleep," he began to walk back towards the room with me trailing behind him. He quietly pushed the door open and looked around, I noticed that Kouichi had fallen asleep again and Junpei was now snoring. "Want to move over with me?"

I looked at Takuya who was smiling, why did he ask something like that? Of course I would! But then I looked back over to my sleeping bag and noticed that Junpei had rolled on top while sleeping. Oh brother… now I realized why Takuya had asked, but I still didn't care. "Of course."

I walked over to Takuya's sleeping bag and slipped into it, he came in after. I closed my eyes as I felt his arms embrace me again. He held me close and I breathed in the scent of his skin, I smiled and cuddled up closer until I felt he warmth of his body on mine. I didn't think anymore, I was able to sleep now, even with Junpei's snoring. I knew I would be celebrating Halloween again from then on…

~Owari

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

KG: Yatta! I did it! Finished in time for Halloween, maybe I'll start something else now…

Kouji: Nice job, I'm surprised you pulled it off with your sloppy habits. Now, in your zeal you forgot one important thing that has a real deadline...

KG: O_O? 

Kouji: Baka! Your homework!

KG: Waah! You're right! But I still have the weekend to do it! I'll get started now! ::rummages through backpack::

Kouji: ::Sweatdrops:: please read and review!


End file.
